Confessions Ishihime
by xsoraxrileyx
Summary: Uryu finally decides to confess the same feelings that Orihime has had for a very long time. In honor of Valentine's Day, I present to you this drabble. And you're welcome.


**All right. Hello there. I just want you to know that I suck at Romance stories, but I did my absolute best. That's all I can say. **

**Ishihime isn't really my favorite fan couple. I prefer Ulquihime. But my cousin really wanted to see this. So here you go, Anna! **

**Oh, and I'll add this, because it doesn't seem to be obvious from the way I write stories. I. Follow. The. Dubbed. Series. Enough said. and Thanks. This is why I don't use Japanese Honorifics. Because they don't use Japanese Honorifics in the dubbed. Also, " Ishida Uryuu" is "Uryu Ishida". He doesn't call Orihime "Inoue", because he calls her "Orihime", and she calls him "Uryu". And "Ryuuken" is spelled "Ryuken". **

**There is your key! Hope it helps!  
><strong>

**(Ishihime) Confessions**

"Uryu, wait up!" Orihime cried as she ran after the disappearing Quincy.

They had been running through the forest for a while now, and were approaching something unfamiliar to one of them. Orihime, of course.

Earlier, Uryu told her that he wanted to show her something. She had no idea that it would be in a place like this. In a desolate forest? Strange. Odd. Even a bit scary.

But Orihime was curious. Where was Uryu going? What was so special to him in a place like this?

They were running deep into this dismal area. Oddly enough, Uryu stopped and turned around. With a smile, he spoke with a soft whisper. A lovely, hushed sound.

"Swear this to secrecy. Promise?"

Orihime's heart was racing. W-what was he getting at? What was he trying to—

"Y-yes. I promise." Her voice shook, and her hesitant answer wasn't very assuring.

Uryu smiled that smile that made Orihime melt every time she saw it. That thin grin that she was unsure if she could live without.

He turned and bowed back the branches revealing a small stream. She was sure that she had been here before. She had seen him practicing in this area. Happy and content. He wanted to show it to her? By why? What was so special about this tiny, humble place?

Orihime purposely gave him a confused gaze as for him to answer her unspoken questions.

Uryu could barely stand it. It was her spacing look. The one that actually made him slightly more attracted to her. Helplessly wondering if she felt the same way. He stepped through the opening, politely holding it for her to follow.

Orihime couldn't shake how much of a gentleman Uryu was. She could only imagine what his parents were like. Blushing, she stepped through. For a moment, nothing was heard but the shy silence between the two. Both inexperienced with love. A beautiful, young, innocent crush.

"I brought you here because," Uryu's voice was shaking nervously, "I used to train with my grandfather here." He looked down in remembrance, "He was really special. For the longest time, I've only been coming here alone to pray over him. In fact, I've never brought a single person here before you. This place is special."

Orihime stared into his radiant blue eyes, _So handsome! What is coming now? Please, just say that you love me! Just say what I can only hope that you've been thinking all along! Don't be shy! I have to know this! Tell me while we're alone together!_

"I," Uryu looked to her again, "I want you to know that I don't go a day without thinking of you… I want to admit it now. You might not feel the same way about me, but what sort of person am I if I can't even tell you of… how I feel. Everyday… I like you a little more. For months now, I've been trying to tell you the three words that just _won't _pass my lips. Orihime, those words are…"

_Say it! _Orihime screamed as thickly as her brain could muster, _Say that you love me! But above all else… don't just say that you like me. I won't settle for anything less than love! It's not hard, just tell me! _The red, flushed face that belonged to Orihime wouldn't turn. The lump in her throat stung, the turning in her stomach was a full circle. The butterflies swam and fluttered with a beautiful excitement and graceful charm. With her eyes locked on Uryu's as though staring in any other direction wasn't the correct way to take this news. As though looking away would destroy this moment; crush it like a toothpick.

"I love you." Barely audible. A hushed whisper of the three most difficult words to say. Uryu desperately hoped that she wouldn't reject him.

That she felt the same way.

Uryu felt the world stop. His heart skipped every other beat, and he was sure that he was blushing 20 variations of red. This was difficult. Admitting love was nearly impossible. It was definitely unlike Uryu. No, not that the fact he had fallen in love with this princess was wrong, but that he had admitted defeat to love. Something he hated. Defeat.

It took decades in a matter of seconds for Orihime to respond.

With her crystal gray eyes shifting back and forth, Uryu wasn't quite sure what he should say now. Helplessly in love with this girl he knew vaguely.

If she rejected him… what would he do? He could only hope that Ichigo wouldn't find out about this. That Orihime wouldn't tell everyone how much of a loser he was. How pathetic and stupid he was. How—

Orihime grabbed Uryu's head and pressed her lips firmly against his.

She was eccentric. She felt the same way about him as he did about her. Now, all worries vanished. All regrets over love left. No more "admiring from a distance" crap. She didn't care if a kiss on the lips was too soon. Not at all. She was sure he didn't either; not if he truly felt the same way. This infatuation.

All of Uryu's feelings were confirmed with a mere kiss. The setting was perfect. A beautiful scene in this place where he spent his time with the only person he ever cared about. Now rose to two people that he shared love with.

And during this single moment, it no longer mattered how different they were. At this moment, Uryu and Orihime both shared the same exact thought,

_What a beautiful first kiss! I love you so much!_

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_  
><em>


End file.
